PAGE RP: Dark Ethan vs Nacule
This is a page rp chronicling a battle between Dark Ethan (controlled by Imperial Wyrm) and Nacule (controlled by Geti186). The fight takes place on January 5th, 1063. It ended in a tie. Episode 1 - Fists vs Magic Imperial Wyrm Ethan is sitting on top of a cliff on a mountain which overlooks the vast landscape of Mount Paozu, the place where his house is. It is a beautiful landscape of mountains, forests, and to the north, a beach. All is quiet and peaceful as Ethan sits there. He can see the beach to the far north, where he would go fishing with Zang and Eltrio sometimes. The beach was home to many hermit crabs and clams, which Eltrio liked to catch when he was little. Ethan had a picnic with his family there, at that beach, one time. To the far, far, north of the beach of Mount Paozu, was a vast hot desert landscape...Diablo Desert. He remembered having fought SJ there, long before he had fused with the Dreadseeded Human. A squirrel crawls into Ethan's lap and he pets the squirrel, as it munches on some tree nuts. Geti186 At the top of Lookout, Nacule remains bored as ever. His gaze is fixed at the far end of the horizon, in the general direction of Ethan. That boy, whom he had fought so many years ago. However, within this person, he now sensed a greater power lurking within, and, out of a desire to fight Ethan again, he travelled towards Ethan's location. Suddenly appearing in front of Ethan, he greeted him. "It's been a long time, Ethan. How have you been? I still remember the last time I defeated you." *chuckles* Imperial Wyrm Ethan looks behind him to see a tall, green skinned Namekian in a purple gi. He senses great power from within him. "Huh? Who are you?", Ethan asks, not remembering Nacule. "You look...familiar". Ethan slightly remembers Nacule..but his name he has forgotten. Geti186 Ethan only sensed a tiny fraction of Nacule's power, as most of it is stored in its other form, Anti-Ki "I am Nacule, I defeated you when I first came to Lookout, do you remember? That was about 30 years ago, going by the age here. Shall we fight? It's very... dull back at Lookout." Imperial Wyrm The squirrel that Ethan was petting crawled off of his lap and scurried away into a bush nearby. Ethan stood up and looked at Nacule for a while, scratching his chin. "Nacule, you say? Doesn't ring a be- WAIT! I remember you...I do remember you. You were that Namekian guy I fought when I was a kid...It has been a LONG time, hasn't it?" Geti186 "Yes, and I certainly hope you've improved since then. I can tell you've become stronger...but... so have I" Nacule enters a fighting stance, 20 meters away. "So, shall we begin?" Imperial Wyrm "Ahh...you do know that I am not the same child you challenged all those years ago? I have changed quite a lot...I have fused with a being that gave me incredible powers. I am also a married man now, I have two sons. But anyways...yes, we shall fight". "Wait! One more thing..we should teleport away from this place. I do not wish to harm the scenery around here. Put your hand on my shoulder and I shall take you to a more suitable battle destination". Geti186 Nacule, knowing where Dark Ethan wanted to bring him, teleported there in advance. When he arrived there, he began charging up his power, subtly flaring his Ki Imperial Wyrm Ethan and Nacule are teleported to a cliff in the middle of the Supreme Ocean. Wind blows. Ethan teleports behind Nacule and punches him in between his shoulder blades, then teleports in front of him, energy punching him in the gut and kicking him in the face. Geti186 Nacule by then had already entered his extreme defense mode, minimizing the damage done. Taking advantage of the situation, he grabs Ethan's leg just as it is swung towards him, then swings and smashes Ethan face first into the ground. As the impact causes Ethan's body to bounce back upwards, Nacule readies his other fist, enhancing it with Ki even before he smashed Ethan into the ground, and delivers a Focus Punch towards Ethan's midsection, sending him flying. Nacule then generates a Telekinetic Force Field around himself, before sending his fist out with Boosting Troll Style, aiming to punch Ethan even further away. Imperial Wyrm Ethan disappeared after being smashed into the ground. All that was left of him was his left boot. A voice is heard. "Yoo hoo!", followed by a full power energy volley which hits Nacule from in front and behind. Ethan appears visible, putting his boot back on. A duplicate of Ethan is behind Nacule. Both at the same time, they charge ki in their fists and slam into Nacule, saying "Brick Boom Punch!" Geti186 The clone of Nacule (as the original used Fission when he arrived before Ethan), was hit. The actual Nacule immediately absorbed back the clone right before it was hit by the Brick Boom Punch, and immediately held the actual Ethan in Telekinesis. Nacule then proceeded, with his skyrocketed power level, to unleash a devastating Focus Punch Combo, alongside his Boosting Troll Style, dealing damage as Ethan was held in place. Nacule then proceeded to use his own unique brand of Fission, causing the telekinesis to slip and allowing Ethan to break free. The Telekinetic half proceeds to disappear into an unknown location in the ocean, surrounding the Physical half of Nacule with a powerful telekinetic shield. Imperial Wyrm Little did Nacule know, that he had actually attacked another fake Ethan. The two clones of Ethan turned into orbs of light and were absorbed into the body of the real Ethan. "Hmph...not bad I guess", said the real Ethan. Ethan levitated into the air and released a huge shockwave, destroying the entire cliff they were standing on, making it sink into the ocean. It also caused a tidal wave to occur. As Nacule toppled into the ocean, Ethan fired destructo discs at him. Geti186 Nacule, being protected by the Telekinetic shield, was obviously not swept into the ocean (plus, he can fly). Holding all the Ethan's in place with his telekinetic half (who has located all the Ethans Ethan may possibly make), the Physical Half dealt a powerful dragon fist into the nearest Ethan. The Dragon then flew through all the Ethan's in quick succession, dealing major damage and gaining in size. After it passed through the last Ethan, the Dragon flew up into the sky,and Nacule channelled extreme amounts of Anti-Ki into it, causing it to solidify and form what would be known to Ethan as, Nacule's Shenron The Shenron's head was 4 times the size of Lookout, and its outer skin made out of pure solid Anti-Ki. Nacule stood on top of it. "Hey Dragon, I know this isn't the size I made you with, but you'll have to deal with that. To compensate, I gave you Anti-Ki scales this time." "I see." The Dragon's voice boomed as its scales shimmered with power, generating lightning continuously across the length of the ocean. Nacule , while standing atop the Dragon, passed onto it a portion of his magical might, while the Dragon continually absorbed Negative Energy from the surroundings. Imperial Wyrm After being rammed through with dragon fist, Ethan's clones were destroyed and it made a large hole in Ethan's stomach. He coughed blood and grunted a little, but his stomach regenerated. In just a moment, he quickly regenerated, his organs regenerating back and the muscles that the fist ripped through regenerating. The flesh of his stomach regenerated. It had torn through his stomach and through his back, so his spine regenerated too. In just a moment, Ethan was 100 percent okay. He had large rips in his battle armor from the dragon fist, on his stomach and on his back. Ethan sees the Shenron that Nacule has created. "Well! Damn..thats something you don't see everyday, but of course, I have seen some amazing things in my life.. The Universal War and Kochaku for example". Ethan smirks.. "Hmm...I won't go all out yet..I wanna have some fun first", he says. Ethan takes off his gloves and rips off his battle jacket and shirt. His chest has a large scar on it and his abs are chiseled, he also has a large scar on his wrist from where the Reaper Brand was, though he no longer has his Reaper powers. Ethan begins to power up, his body is enveloped in a yellow aura, lightning sparks on his arms and in his hair. He gets red lines under his eyes and his tail bursts out the back of his pants. A shockwave is released from Ethan's body, causing a tsunami and destroying many cliffs nearby. After releasing the shockwave, Ethan's body has changed, he now has red fur all over his torso and his tail has become red. He is now in his Super Saiyan 4 form. He powers up and his muscles bulge a little bit more, his arms become very veiny. He charges a large, sparking blast between his hands and says "KA....ME....HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!", releasing the blast at the Shenron full force. Two clones appear on the left and ride sides of the Shenron and blast it with Kamehameha's as well, so that the Shenron is hit by 3 powerful Kamehameha's at the same time, dealing heavy damage! Geti186 "You thought I was going all out, Ethan? You underestimate me." Nacule quickly matches Ethan in Power Level, surprising him. "My specialty is the potency of my energy, reserves, and speed. I won't go down so easily." Nacule's Ki began seeping out of him in a controlled manner, and subtly he channelled the ability that is Proximity Shift, waiting for Ethan to get near enough to be affected. As he watched Ethan charge his Kamehameha, he feigned surprise and shock. The Telekinetic half, having known about the plan via the telepathic link both halves shared, knew what course of action he had to take. As Ethan unleashed his Kamehameha, Nacule jumped back, and Shenron opened his mouth wide, literally sucking in the Ki with magic. The 2 clones of Ethan, after they fired their Kamehamehas, were telekinetically crushed by the Telekinetic Half, and their Kamehamehas impacted the Anti-Ki Scales of Nacule's Shenron, and while Shenron's massive body was partially knocked about, no clear damage was seen as the scales absorbed the energy from the Kamehamehas. "Bad idea Ethan." That was all Nacule had to say once the barrage ended, as the Shenron, using magic to break the laws of Physics, unleashed a freezing breath colder than negative 1,000,000 degrees Celsius, further supported by Nacule materializing extremely dense Anti-Ki spikes to aid the assault. These spikes, being as cold as they are, were rigid and tough, and channelled the cold extremely quickly. It was clear that these spikes, once they impacted Ethan, would definitely freeze him rigid solid, absorbing his energy at unfathomable rates to achieve "Equalization". As the Anti-Ki Spikes flew downwards, the entire atmosphere was already affected - the entire area suddenly being filled with Liquid Nitrogen, Oxygen and the like, making Nacule's escape ever more implausible. Gigantic meteors of ice also formed, flying downwards towards Ethan's position, and the hail generated concealed which ones were Anti-Ki and which ones were not. Above all, the most deadly part of all this was that the Telekinetic Half was busy accelerating each and every one of those spikes, turning them into freezing projectiles of death. Imperial Wyrm Ethan smirks and goes intangible. While intangible and ghost like, he closes his eyes. Shurikens of orange, negative energy (not ki), blast the Shenron rapidly and repeatedly, Ethan used his telekinesis to cause it. Lightning strikes Ethan's intangible body, his ghost like body glows blue, and a blue thunder bolt zaps him. He goes tangible again and it causes a shockwave to blow away all the ice. He is now a Supreme Super Saiyan. Geti186 Ethan was mistaken on how strong Nacule's Shenron was, and the shurikens made only tiny markings on the vast Anti-Ki scales which cover Shenron's enormous body. The Shenron continued its breath ceaselessly, the temperature remaining as cold as it has been all this time. Mistaking everything to be ice and blowing everything away in a shockwave was but a temporary solution. In an instant, the entire mass of liquid nitrogen, oxygen, and the like collapse on Ethan once more. The Anti-Ki Spikes, having missed earlier, reversed its position courtesy of Nacule's Telekinesis, and flew towards Ethan once more. Nacule then begun flooding the entire area with his Anti-Ki, pulling in his physical half back together with the Telekinetic half, becoming the full Nacule once more. His power then skyrocketed, a bare bit lower than Ethan's due to the extreme amount of Anti-Ki he is flooding out. Said Anti-Ki began solidifying the very air around Nacule, forming an immense, densely compacted ice-like shield, held together by fragments of Anti-Ki layered throughout, and continually increasing in size as the Anti-Ki spreads. Some of the Anti-Ki managed to subtly come into contact with Ethan, leading to the full and complete activation of Nacule's Proximity Shift. The Shenron was located far above Nacule, with the gigantic, dense barrier of "ice" separating it and Nacule as it continued spewing its chilling breath. All throughout the battlefield, the very atmosphere itself was now liquid air Imperial Wyrm Ethan vanishes and reappears behind Nacule, splitting him in half with the powerful Shenron Blade, from his head to his groin, and spraying purple blood everywhere. He touches both halfs of Nacule's body after splitting him in half, electrocuting Nacule. "Heh..you're Barbecue now", Ethan says. Though still in his Supreme Super Saiyan form, his blue aura has faded away. He kicks both halfs of Nacule's body into the ocean. Geti186 The Anti-Ki, upon contact with Ethan's body as he foolishly decided to teleport behind Nacule, caused Ethan to freeze instantaneously. His entire blood stream froze in an instant, as the Anti-Ki flooded his nerves and bodily systems. Nacule, having sensed his movement courtesy of Proximity Shift, blocked the strike with one of the Anti-Ki Spikes which are still heading towards Ethan's direction. As Ethan was momentarily frozen, the spikes collided with his frozen self, shattering the ice into several pieces, where it was then sent towards the liquid nitrogen, and Ethan was then seen floating upwards, as more frozen Anti-Ki formed around him. Meanwhile, the Shenron decided to unleash the last vestiges of its power in an extremely powerful manoeuvre. Gathering all the coldness of its breath, and the magical energies required from it, Shenron decreased its own bodily temperature to below that of a Negative Kugelblitz, where all the atoms became still and unmoving, whereas all the energy from before became pure Kinetic Energy, sending Shenron skyrocketing towards Ethan. As Ethan was regenerating his separate pieces back together, the Shenron impacted the area, overcoming Ethan's durability with its hardness and causing Ethan to shatter into more pieces. Shenron then disappeared upon impact, all of its frozen powers going into freezing everything within a 5 mile radius. Imperial Wyrm Ethan went intangible so he wouldn't be affected, he then glided towards Nacule. "Let's see...if you can dodge this!!!!", Ethan said, his hands glowing. He grabbed Nacule's face, a forcefield surrounded both of them, and Ethan went tangible again. Nacule's body glowed with black energy, the effect of Ethan touching him with his glowing hands. What Ethan did made Nacule feel somewhat confused and made his stamina lower by a little, then the forcefield disappeared and Ethan flew backwards. He laughed to himself. Geti186 While Ethan managed to dodge the previous attack, the Dragon was still crashing down towards his position. As Ethan grabbed Nacule's face, he was bombarded with an incredible surge of Anti-Ki as it forcefully surged through Ethan's body, both freezing him as the Anti-Ki channelled the negative temperatures far more rapidly, and draining Ethan's energy. The Shenron then crashed on Ethan, just as Ethan began trying to make Nacule's body glow with black energy. Negative Kugelblitz temperatures immediately surged in the area, with the Anti-Ki further conducting said lack of energy through Dark Ethan's body, utterly and completely freezing him as Ethan's body shatters from the impact of the massive Shenron, which also froze everything within a 5 mile radius. Imperial Wyrm The shattered parts of Ethan's body are blown far, far away. They zoom to the far west of the frozen Supreme Ocean, and land in a tropical island in the sand. The pieces of ice are protected by an energy shield to prevent him from melting. Just then, the pieces of ice merge together to form a body which looks like a frozen Ethan. A flash of light, and Ethan is restored, no longer is he frozen. The shield dissolves and Ethan stretches his neck and pops his fingers. "I feel a bit funny...that wasn't a good idea I guess". Ethan feels alert and puts his guard up, powering up as a Supreme Super Saiyan, he watches and senses for anything coming his way. He is prepared in case Nacule comes his way. Geti186 Nacule remained in the midst of the tumultuous storm of a frozen atmosphere, its area-of-effect magically ending at the radius of 5 miles around Nacule. The entire area, frozen in the temperatures of a Negative Kugelblitz, was then pulled towards Nacule. Rapidly, the ice broke off from itself, flying towards Nacule as if Nacule was a black hole, and the gigantic shards of ice lost size rapidly as it condensed around Nacule, while Nacule grew in size. Managing to pull back all the Anti-Ki he saturated the air with into himself, his power level burst through the roof, growing even greater as he grew in size and strength. Around him, was a miniature layer of incredibly rigid icey armour, frozen uniformly at a temperature of a negative Kugelblitz, and kept that way via Nacule's magical dematerialization of energy within the ice itself. Using Proximity Shift, Nacule disappeared, appearing the same distance from Ethan, but under him now. Converting all his Ki into Anti-Ki, Ethan couldn't sense him as he burst out of the ground, unleashing an extremely condensed Anti-Ki Punch from beneath him, which transferred Anti-Ki forcefully into Dark Ethan's body at the point of impact, gradually draining his energy like a poison. Imperial Wyrm Sweat drips from Ethan's forehead and his aura vanishes as his energy is sucked away. "I s-still have enough energy to..", Ethan disappears and appears in front of Nacule, injecting him with mysterious, dark glowing energy, which is not any form of ki or any form of magic. Nacule's body is enveloped in a dark light and he feels sharp pain for a moment in his body, but it goes away quickly. The dark light vanishes from Nacule's body and Ethan sidekicks Nacule in the gut. "To do that", Ethan says, finishing his sentence. He reverts into Super Saiyan 6. Geti186 Nacule's gigantic armour which covers his body prevented the dark glowing energy from penetrating through, and Nacule disappeared immediately via Proximity Shift, appearing a distance away and making a tactical retreat. Ethan's sidekick struck the armour of Nacule, and dissipated quickly due to Nacule's giant size. Nacule proceeded to punch Ethan a distance away, firing gigantic, condensed Anti-Ki Blasts repeatedly. Imperial Wyrm There was a large explosion and it seemed that Ethan's body was destroyed, the only trace of him left was his boot. But then, Nacule was hit from behind by a mysterious force. Geti186 "Proximity Shift picked a bad time to end..." Nacule mused to himself as he was struck, sustaining an injury from the surprise attack. He sent off constant telekinetic pulses, determined not to get caught by surprise again. Then, he unleashed a massive Super Explosive Wave made out of Anti-Ki, gradually disintegrating everything which came into contact with the barrier. He continued expanding its radius, determined to hit Ethan. Imperial Wyrm A yellow aura enveloped Ethan as he was in his Super Saiyan 6 form, and he sparked with lightning. He was able to avoid the anti ki barrier, by going intangible, and flying through it. He then went tangible again and punched Nacule rapidly, followed by an elbow to the gut, sending him flying. Geti186 Nacule never dropped the Anti-Ki Barrier, and Ethan was surprised when the inside of the barrier was just as dangerous as the outside. As he went tangible, he got burned very painfully by the Anti-Ki, his very own Ki seeping from his wounds as he attacked Nacule. Nacule, still being gigantic, was less fazed by the blows then Ethan expected, and received them much better. He proceeded to power up, drawing all of the Anti-Ki from the barrier into his fist as he punched the distracted Ethan. Imperial Wyrm Ethan was blown away and landed into a cliff in the ocean, destroying it and causing rocks to fall in the ocean. He lands down in the water below and reverts into a Super Saiyan 4. He sinks into a hole in the ocean hundreds of feet down below. Lightning strikes in the sky and there is a soud of thunder. The entire ocean turns orange and lightning zaps the water, Nacule feels a powerful presence...a very powerful presence. Negative lightning is channeled from the ocean and strikes the anti ki field that Nacule has, pushing it back in a sort of beam clash. Two clones of Ethan, as Super Saiyan 4's, power up and go intangible, going through the field and then going tangible again, and striking Nacule with all their might! Geti186 The Force Field was gone, all used up in punching Ethan earlier. Nacule, sensing the "very powerful presence", powered up to match that energy. Sensing the presence of the intangible Ethan's, he suddenly grew in size massively, to be of a height which overshadowed mountains, when Ethan struck him. He was barely budged, courtesy of his immense size. Nacule then made a tactical retreat, accelerating in the opposite direction. Discretely, he caught Ethan in his Proximity Shift, which he would soon use. In an instant, he used every fragment of his power in the giant state to accelerate himself as he transformed into a microscopic size, increasing his speed exponentially as he flew off to space. Several times he used Proximity Shift to shift himself to the opposite side of Ethan, only to accelerate even further. The more he flew, the faster he became, as his aura unleashed an endless trail of Anti-Ki Blasts, all perfectly timed and homing towards Ethan. This put a massive strain on Nacule's immense reserves, as Nacule prepared to unleash his ultimate move. Imperial Wyrm Only Ethan's clones were hit, as the real Ethan had not stayed in the same place..he had disappeared while his clones were fighting Nacule. In the ocean to the far north of where Nacule was, the extremely powerful presence became even stronger and all of a sudden, there was a large tsunami which came from the ocean and destroyed tropical islands and cliffs. A large orb of dar light, the size of a tall building, emerged from the ocean and dark lightning bolts coming from the orb (not ordinary lightning and not any type of ki or magic either) stabbed Nacule like needles and stuck into his skin, electrocuting him. Then, while he was being electrocuted, a figure emerged from inside the orb. The figure looked like Ethan, except very sinister. His skin had become gray and he had many scars, his eyes had become red but his pupils were yellow. A mask covered half of his face. It was Ethan in his Dreadseeded Form. And as soon as he emerged from the orb in Dreadseeded Form, he punched Nacule in the chest with great force, as Nacule was being electrocuted. The lightning bolts went from black to red when Ethan punched Nacule and evaporated, it also sent Nacule, despite his GIANT size, toppling over. Geti186 Nacule continued flying, despite his pain. He was in the midst of changing in size, and he was hit. However, he persevered on, all the energy "self-directed" to accelerating continued functioning, despite his size-changing process being slowed down. Still, he maintained the concentration to atleast see Ethan in his Dreadseeded Form looming over him. With a simple Proximity Shift, he teleported to the back of Ethan, accelerating away in a split instant, still increasing in speed further. As he used Proximity Shift, he used that 1 second respite to finish his transformation to microscopic size, which also served to minimize his wounds, before he flew away. When he was hit, the continuous flow of Anti-Ki Blasts temporarily ceased, however as Nacule teleported to the opposite side, the blasts resumed, and it struck Dreadseeded Ethan at his back, distracting him as Nacule accelerated away, still gaining even more speed. Currently, Nacule has wounds all over his body, and he is continually bleeding. Imperial Wyrm Ethan laughs maniacally. He looks at Nacule and notices what he has done to him.. Nacule's skin changes from green to gray and red veins become visible all over his body..he has infected him, and because of the size of the lightning, it is way more effective than the last few times he has tried to infect him. When Ethan had previously grabbed Nacule's face and tried to emit energy into him, it would have SLOWLY infected him and taken much time (due to how strong Nacule was) but because of how powerful the attack was, Nacule showed symptoms of the infection early. Nacule begins to feel sick. Ethan made a shield of Dreadseeded Energy and blasted through the storm of anti ki blasts, striking Nacule with force! Geti186 Dreadseeded Energy was too slow, for Nacule had already disappeared from sight. "What a dastardly infection..." Nacule remarked. "Atleast my Shenron can fix me." Leaving that thought behind, he realized he had to end the battle early. For the first time, he powered up to his utmost maximum. As he felt pain from the infection course through him, he turned it into the rage and motivation he needed to win the battle. He proceeded to accelerate faster, quicker, his speeds so great that it would make most enemies quiver in their boots. As he did so, he activated his regeneration, curbing the spread of the Dreadseed infection and healing his wounds. His speeds grew tetrationally, a rate beyond exponential, and he felt space and time contort around him as he accelerated. Absentmindedly, he began charging an additional Nacule's Cannon as well, so condensed it would terrify even Nacule himself. Meanwhile, Nacule's telekinesis slowed the rate of infection and removed resistances in his path. Using Proximity Shift, he warped to the opposite side of Ethan, and he allowed his microscopic form to accelerate itself even further. It was then when he entered the Proximity Shift dimension, increasing his size to that of a hill, before reappearing in front of Ethan, his fist 1 inch from his face, his other arm with Nacule's Cannon about to be unleashed to the right of Ethan, and Ethan held in place by a sudden outburst of Telekinesis, where Nacule's full Telekinetic power was unleashed. Imperial Wyrm Ethan stared at Nacule, who had gray skin and red veins visible on his body. Even though Nacule had slowed the infection down, Ethan thought it was pretty damn lucky he had infected him in the first place due to the first few times which had failed. As soon as the telekinetic power was unleashed, a clone zoomed into the way of the attack, sacrificing himself for the real Ethan. In the midst of the attack, another clone had tackled Ethan, getting him out of the way of the attack, they then teleported away. The real Ethan was saved, but the clone who sacrificed himself was killed. After this happened, a volley of Negative lightning bolts zapped Nacule from behind while Ethan appeared in front of Nacule and charged ki in his fist, then yelled "Brick Boom Punch!" and struck Nacule with incredible force, in his gut. Geti186 Ethan's clone was stupid, for it knocked Ethan right into Nacule's Cannon, activating it. Nacule's right fist extremely casually wiped the sacrificial clone Ethan out of existence, with a crapton of energy to spare. Nacule's Cannon, in all of its extreme power, permeated through Ethan, forcefully wrestling Ki from Ethan himself as it threatened to eviscerate him. His clone was destroyed in the process. Nacule's Cannon knocked Ethan right back to the centre trajectory of Nacule's fist, which contained every bit of Nacule's energy. Imperial Wyrm Ethan was startled and he zoomed backwards at faster than lightspeed, avoiding the attack. He somehow disappeared when he zoomed backwards. From the ocean (they are fighting in the air above the ocean) a large submarine is hurled into Nacule. Geti186 The massive amount of Anti-Ki surging through Ethan coursed through him continuously, draining even more energy from before as Nacule's Cannon had managed to wound him. Furthermore, as he was sent to the centre of the attack's trajectory, even though he zoomed backwards, Nacule's momentum and speed was still far greater. This caused great harm to Ethan, on top of the previous Nacule's Cannon attack, as the gigantic fist struck Ethan with rapid speeds. As Ethan teleported away, the Anti-Ki was still coursing through his body, especially through the wounds, which began to exhaust Ethan. As Ethan sent a large submarine towards Nacule, Nacule dematerialized it in an instant, teleporting all those within to a safe place nearby. Concentrating on the Anti-Ki within Ethan's body, he made it enact a self-destruction process within Ethan, causing his cells to self-destruct rapidly as an effect of the Anti-Ki. As these cells self-destructed, the Anti-Ki within Ethan grew stronger, and pervaded his body more rapidly as it absorbed the residual Ki within the cells. Imperial Wyrm Ethan laughed and his body turned gray and evaporated into dust. It was another fake. "I am not that stupid enough to get hit by your super strong anti ki attack. And you know what? Screw your anti ki", said the real Ethan. He had created a number of clones while he was down in the ocean, to be prepared for whatever Nacule had up his sleeve. Nacule was no easy opponent. Ethan was nowhere to be seen, but Nacule could hear his voice. "I am not going to lose this time...not like those other times when I was much weaker...and you know what?" Ethan appeared in front of Nacule and seized him by the throat, surging much Dreadseeded Energy into Nacule's body. Nacule's skin turned a darker gray and his pupils became gray...his gi became dusty and gray. The veins on his skin swelled and looked like they were about to pop. A vein in Nacule's head burst, spraying a tad of purple blood on Ethan, but not enough blood to kill Nacule. "I do not want to kill you....you understand don't you? If you submit...I will remove the infection from you and we will call this a battle", said Ethan. "If you do not admit defeat...I swear that I will burst more of those veins in your body.." Geti186 Nacule laughed as Ethan was still afflicted by the Anti-Ki. Excuses and clones did not help when the real him was struck by Nacule's Cannon, and it certainly did not help him that Nacule's Cannon's Anti Ki was still flooding through him. As Proximity Shift was still active, Ethan could no longer hide behind his clones, for Nacule knew wbere he was all along. As Ethan reappeared, Nacule decided to use his Namekian healing to temporarily suppress the effects of the Dreadseed Infection. He then warned Ethan. "Now both you and I are almost exhausted. I have Anti-Ki slowly killing you, and you have your infection. If you don't beat me before the time is up, I will detonate the Anti-Ki in you and knock you out. If you use the Dreadseed Energy to attempt to activate the infection, I will detonate the Anti-Ki as well." Nacule hopped back, and then used fission, splitting into the Physical Half and Telekinetic Half, where the Telekinetic half contained the Dreadseed Infection. "Ethan, your time starts now. I'll give you 1 minute to defeat me." The Telekinetic Half conjured tons of sharp and spiky Katchin, orbiting the area around the Physical Half, while the Physical half (which wasn't infected), charged at Ethan. The Physical half, containing all of Nacule's speed and then some, delivered a flurry of blows towards Ethan while the Telekinetic Half unleashed Telekinetic Fists at blind spots, and fired the sharp spikes continually at Ethan. Imperial Wyrm Ethan powered up and caused a forcefield to envelop him, protecting him from the attacks. He rocketed towards the telekinetic half and used telekinesis to rapid fire negative blades at the physical half, while surrounded in the forcefield. The negative blades hit the physical half in many directions, tearing his gi and causing burns on his skin. Ethan had rocketed past the very, very fast Nacule while in the forcefield and being powered up. Ethan then raised his left arm up while his fist was clenched (like Superman does when he is flying) and gritted his teeth, his eyes flashed completely red (his eyes had already been red in Dreadseeded form but he had yellow pupils, which then disappeared when his eyes flashed completely red). His forcefield changed from purple to red and flashed bright. At an incredible flash of speed, he powered up, and rammed a super dragon fist through the telekinetic half, tearing a hole in his gi and causing a spray of purple blood and pieces of the fabric of his gi to fly in the air. His telekinetic attacks ceased after this and Ethan let go of the telekinetic half, letting him fall into the ocean. Ethan then vanished. The physical half felt a death beam fly in the gap between his collar bone right by his shoulder, feeling like a knife stabbing him. He was then hit by a powerful force in the back of the head and sent into a pile of rocks on a tropical island. Ethan landed and punched him in the gut, finishing him off. Geti186 Nacule's physical half assaulted the force field, easily catching up to Ethan as he powered up. The negative blades all missed, courtesy of Proximity ShiFt bringing the physical Nacule out of harms way Ethan, when attempting to ram into the telekinetic half, failed to account for his magic materialisation capabilities. Dragging the Katchin spikes in front of him, he converted it into Nacule's metal (which transfered kinetic energy to another object).Ethan, as such, was suddenly forced into a stop as the force rebounded back upon him. The Physical half, however, gained all the energy from that blow, and while previously his speed matched Ethan, he now surpassed it. Combined with the Telekinetic power of the Telekinetic half, the Physival half rammed into Ethan's still rebounding form, striking him into Nacule's metal once more. The kinetic energy continued transferring rapidly, dealing major damage to Ethan. "Ethan, I was thinking you'd fight better than this. Don't make me regret my decision." Nacule's physical half said as he struck Ethan. "Your energy levels aren't even supposed to be high now. If you don't tell me from what source your energy comes from, I'll eat a senzu bean and we can fight All. Day. Long." Imperial Wyrm "Well...I shall be honest. Whenever I am in Dreadseeded form, every hour inside of combat, I get stronger. It is a side effect which came with the ability...if I was not in the form, I'd be alot weaker you know. While it is making me weaker, I am also being stronger...there is a sort of balance. And the power source is ki, by the way". Geti186 "If you can't beat me with that kind of power, then I don't know what to say..." The Dreadseeded Infection was still infecting Nacule, but most of the symptoms were gone due to Nacule's healing. "30 Seconds left. Do your worst." Nacule continued having his Anti-Ki coursing through Ethan's body, which nullified whatever 'Ki Boosts' he was receiving. Meanwhile, he conjured more spikes, literally separating him and Ethan, while the Physical half grew to the size of a mountain. Imperial Wyrm "Heh....whatever, then. I admit defeat", said Ethan. "I will remove the Dreadseed infection from you and you will remove anti ki from me in exchange? Deal?" Geti186 It's a deal then. Nacule begins pulling out his Anti-Ki, but not from a place you would normally expect. He made it come out of Ethan's pants, breaking a hole at the front. Pulling it back into himself, he felt his energy being restored. Ethan then removes the Dreadseed infection from Nacule. --The End-- Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Page RP Category:Lookout I/II